Work Work
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = October 17, 2018 ( ) October 26, 2018 ( ) |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Extreme Version) |nosm = |mc = JD2019 / NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / to / |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = Extreme Version |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = WorkWork (Classic) WorkWorkALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine LemaitreFile:Screenshot 2018-08-28-17-43-11.png Extreme Version Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpNLwahAZTY/?hl=it&taken-by=jonathanjenvrin |perf = Classic Alexandra Trovato (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/Boug1UClnZG/?taken-by=just.dance.fans Céline Baron (P2) Scarlett Avedikian (P3) Extreme Version Jonathan Jenvrinhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpNLwahAZTY/?hl=it&taken-by=jonathanjenvrin }}'' '" "' '' de aparece en y . Apariencia de los bailarines Clásico '' 'P1' '' '' 'P1' '' es una mujer que lleva un top ceñido de color rosa intenso que cubre el cuello, y debajo lleva un holgado par de jeans azules rotos, con un mono continuo, que se separa y se deja colgando alrededor de la cintura. sobre los pantalones vaqueros hay una correa de tela rosa alrededor de la cintura con bolsillos colgantes y cadenas doradas sobre el bolsillo en el lado izquierdo. Su ropa interior es negra, y también lo son las pulseras en su mano derecha. Lleva botas altas de tacón negras, con calcetines largos verdes. Ella tiene el pelo verde aguamarina, atada en una trenza desordenada de cola de pescado y apoyada en su hombro izquierdo. Por encima de su cabeza, ella lleva un casco dorado brillante. En cada una de sus mejillas hay dos franjas azules. '' 'P2' '' '' 'P2' '' es una mujer que viste un mono de cuero de una pieza que cambia de verde hierba a verde-amarillo fluorescente a lo largo de la rutina. El mono está desordenado ... Workwork coach 1.png|P1 Workwork coach 2.png|P2 Workwork coach 3.png|P3 Extreme Version El bailarín es un hombre con barba. Lleva un casco de construcción dorado, un mono azul oscuro con la mitad superior atada a la cintura, una media camiseta verde lima en la espalda y los hombros, y un par de zapatillas de deporte verdes. Fondo Clásico La rutina comienza en un túnel subterráneo con clones de P1 y P3 trabajando en él mientras se pueden ver varias herramientas, una escalera y dos carteles con la palabra "Trabajo" escrita en él. Luego, la cámara se acerca a los autocares, que se encuentran en un ascensor al aire libre con dos señales de dirección al lado. Durante la rutina, el elevador se mueve hacia arriba ya que se puede ver a los clones trabajando en un edificio, mientras que los andamios y remaches parpadean al ritmo de la canción. Los semáforos, señales de dirección y luces de advertencia también se pueden ver en los andamios. Antes de que comience el coro, el ascensor se detiene en el techo del edificio con focos, bolsas de arena, una mesa de trabajo y un caballete en él, y frente a una pared, que se agrieta al ritmo antes de ser destruido en la caída del ritmo. Después de la caída del ritmo, los clones bailan con los entrenadores, mientras que los proyectores parpadean al ritmo de la canción y una excavadora gira al ritmo de la canción mientras evita a los entrenadores y los clones. El fondo se ilumina antes de cambiar a una puesta de sol con siluetas de los clones que realizan posturas con sus picos, mientras que las grúas se pueden ver trabajando en un edificio. Cerca del final del verso, el fondo cambia a otro grupo de andamios con los clones moviendo sus mazos al ritmo de la canción y ocho excavadoras subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la canción. En la caída del ritmo antes del puente, el fondo se convierte en un techo con las palabras "Trabajo Trabajo" visible como un cartel con los clones moviendo sus picos iluminados y martillos al ritmo. También se pueden ver edificios y grúas. Las ventanas de los edificios parpadean al ritmo de la canción. Durante el puente, la cartelera parpadea cada vez que se canta la palabra "Trabajo" cuando los proyectores y las ventanas parpadean al ritmo del compás antes de que el fondo cambie de nuevo al fondo del coro. Versión extrema La rutina comienza con un fondo negro con diamantes grandes, uno en el centro y triángulos que lo adornan. Cada vez que el ritmo golpea en la introducción, un color azul oscuro se extiende hacia afuera desde el diamante, y se revela que los triángulos son cuatro signos de construcción negros que lo rodean. En los coros de la canción, todo el fondo se convierte en índigo, y las esquinas del fondo ahora incluyen mecánicos de color azul claro que giran en diferentes direcciones. Un círculo de grullas rosadas gira en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, mientras que sus plumas se mueven en diferentes direcciones. Cuando las tres primeras estrofas de los coros terminan, otro círculo de grullas rosadas, un poco más oscuras que el círculo anterior, rodea el círculo anterior de grullas, con el diamante en el centro centelleando al ritmo. Después de los coros, el fondo se expande y se vuelve un rojo intenso. Letreros de construcción LED adornan los lados de los mecánicos, que ahora son de color púrpura y cubren los lados. Una grúa giratoria amarilla se duplica cada vez que cae el latido, y las grúas duplicadas siguen el juego hasta los versos, en los que el fondo es verde azulado. Los lados y el diamante ahora están incrustados con luces de construcción que giran rápidamente y alcanzan el ritmo de la canción. Las esquinas del diamante son de color azul claro y destellan a veces. Luego, el diamante es reemplazado por una línea diagonal de luces de construcción en movimiento. Detrás del diamante y las luces hay primeros planos de grúas (que son rojo claro antes de los versos y del mismo color que las esquinas de los diamantes durante los versos) que parecen levantar cosas. Durante el puente, el diamante brilla repentinamente de color azul claro, iluminando el fondo y desvaneciéndose en negro antes de que el fondo parpadee en azul. Más carteles de construcción, algunos de los cuales contienen siluetas danzantes del entrenador, hacen zoom hacia arriba mientras parpadean. Detrás de los signos se incluyen formas verdes giratorias de los fragmentos del diamante . El outro se compone de todo lo que no gira y las siluetas del entrenador bailan al ritmo de la canción. Esto solo ocurre antes de que se produzca la acumulación en el medio de la salida, en la cual los signos se deslizan fuera del camino y las formas de diamante giran más rápido antes de destellar en azul claro y llevar al fondo después de los coros nuevamente. Al final de la canción, todo excepto los diamantes se expanden. Los diamantes se vuelven de color rojo claro y el resto del fondo se vuelve de color rojo oscuro. Movimientos de oro Clásico Hay 2 '' 'Movimientos de oro' '' en esta rutina: '' 'Gold Move 1:' '' Agáchate y presiona tu mano en el suelo. '' 'Gold Move 2:' '' Este es el movimiento final de la rutina: * '' 'P1 y P3:' '' Presione su mano contra su frente como si se estuviera quitando un sombrero. * '' 'P2:' '' Cruza los brazos. Workwork gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Workwork gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Workwork gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Workwork gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Versión extrema Hay 1 '' 'Gold Move' '' en la rutina de la versión extrema: '' 'Movimiento dorado:' '' Girar en sentido antihorario mientras agarra el borde de tu sombrero. Este es el movimiento final de la rutina. Workworkalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Workworkalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *''Work Work'' is the eighth song by Britney Spears in the series. *The official clean version is used, replacing the original song name, “Work B**ch”, with “Work Work”. “B**ch” is also censored. *The teaser images take inspiration from the album cover for . *''Work Work'' was referenced in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: "You wanna...be/Sippin martinis?"http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 *On the thumbnail of the gameplay teaser posted by justdancegame, the background of Sweet Sensation is shown.File:Workwork thumbnail us.jpg *P2 s jumpsuit is actually dark red so as to not clash with the green screen.https://youtu.be/u5SIXB_Zu2s?t=84[[:File:Workwork jumpsuit bts.png]] *The music video version is used in-game, which shortens the intro and outro. *The following lyric errors are present in the routine: **"Sip Martinis" is misinterpreted as "Sippin Martinis". **"Big beat to blast ya" is misinterpreted as "Big beat disaster". **"See me comin’ you can hear my sound" is misinterpreted as "See me come and you can hear my sound". **"I bring the trouble, they don't mean to trouble ya'" is misinterpreted as "I bring the treble, don't mean to trouble ya'" **"I make it bubble up, call me the bubbler" is misinterpreted as "I make the governor, call me the governor". **"The ... that you’re lovin’ up" is misinterpreted as "The ... that you’ll never know". **"They gon’ try and try ya" is misinterpreted "They gon’ try to try ya". **"Now they don’t believe ya, but they gonna need ya" is misinterpreted as "Now they don’t believe ya, but they gonna meet ya". *''Work Work'' is the third trio routine where P2’s outline color is different from P1 and P3 s, following The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) and New Face. *The preview thumbnails feature P2’s necklace in light bronze instead of gold. *When Work Work was first added to , the "Beats from the Far East" playlist (which featured Bang Bang Bang at the beginning in the previous week) was accidentally shown in place of "Recommended For You" on the website. Because of this glitch, players were forced to play Bubble Pop! or the first song in the "Favorites" playlist when they chose Work Work. **This bug was eventually fixed. *According to the notification for Work Work, the Classic routine was only supposed to be playable for a week. *In spite of the Classic routine being removed from , P1 s avatar is still available in-game. *On December 2, 2018, the @justdancegame Twitter account uploaded a picture of a birthday cake with P2 to celebrate Britney Spears birthday. Gallery Game Files Workwork cover generic.png|''Work Work'' Workworkalt_cover_generic.png|''Work Work'' (Extreme Version) Workwork_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Workworkalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) tex1_64x64_m_f0953a4484796a38_14.png| album background (Classic) Tex1_64x64_m_78eb62b441ec6ffa_14.png| album background (Extreme Version) WorkWork_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Workwork cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Workworkalt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) Workwork_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Workworkalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Workwork p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Workwork p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Workwork p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar (Classic) Workworkalt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) WorkWork_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) postcard_workwork001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_workwork001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_workwork002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_workwork002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_workworkalt002.png|Postcard 3 postcard_workworkalt002_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots workwork jd2019 menu wii.png|''Work Work'' in the menu (7th-Gen) workwork jd2019 routinemenu wii.png|Routine selection screen (7th-Gen) workwork jd2019 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Workwork jd2019 menu.png|''Work Work'' in the menu (8th-Gen) Workwork jd2019 load.png|Loading screen (8th-Gen) Workwork jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Promotional Images Workwork teaser.gif|Teaser (version 1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BmdykfIBkmi/ Workwork teaser v2.gif|Teaser (version 2)https://www.facebook.com/justdance.poland/videos/301452970432738/ Workwork promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Workwork jdnow notification 1.PNG|First notification in Bang2019 finesse havana workwork jdnow notification 2.png|Second notification in Just Dance Now (along with Finesse (Remix), Havana, and Bang Bang Bang) Behind the Scenes Workwork jumpsuit bts.png|Behind the Scenes (P2) Others Workwork thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Workworkalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Extreme Version) Workwork thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Workworkalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Extreme Version) Workwork britneyspears birthday gift.jpg|Birthday gift for Britney Spears via Twitterhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1069275003936493569 WorkWorkALT_Concept_01-1024x576.jpg|Alternative Background Videos Official Music Video Britney Spears - Work B**ch Work Work (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 'Classic' Work Work - Gameplay Teaser (US) Work Work - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Extreme Version' Work Work (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Work Work (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Work Work - Just Dance 2019 Work Work - Just Dance Now 'Extreme Version' (1080p) Just Dance 2019 - Xbox One - Work Work Extreme - Britney Spears Extractions Work Work - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Just Dance 2019 NOGUI Work Work Extreme References Site Navigation en:Work Work tr:Work Work de:Work Work Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Canciones por Britney Spears Categoría:Canciones Filtradas Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:2010s Categoría:Versiones Limpias Categoría:Títulos Alterados Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Removido de Just Dance Now